Her Decision
by TigerLily98
Summary: Taking place after the movie. Don't read if you don't enjoy spoilers.


Her Decision

Synopsis: Taking place after all the events of 'Brave'. If you haven't seen the movie, I don't recommend reading this fanfiction.

"Change my fate. Look inside. Mend the wound dealt by pride.", Witch, 'Brave'

Chapter 1-The Contest

Merida of DunBroch had become a young lady over time, but her spunk, individualistic spirit and penchant for adventure had never cooled. She still had to choose a suitor from one of the three clans as in days long past, whether it was Young Blane Dingwald, Young Alistair Macintosh or Young Finlay MacGuffin. Wee Blane Dingwald, not so 'wee' anymore, had been the one who showed the most potential in the archery contest by sheer dumb luck. He had hit the bullseye without even looking at it. Alistair Macintosh seemed even more handsome than the last time, but he had cut his hair since the last contest had been decreed. This was a bit different. The suitor would have to battle Merida herself and prove his strength and resilience to her. They would have to be unafraid of hitting a woman, be it armored or not. Queen Eleanor certainly did not approve at first, but in her secret heart, she was eager to see which one of the clansmen would best her in weilding a sword, which was Merida's second strongest weapon.

King Fergus found it amusing and incredible that his little girl, now a woman, could swing a sword with such might and hit her target without fail. Finlay MacGuffin, despite his size and girth, was no match for her swift movements and manuverability. Again and again, she hit the back of his armor, earning her points and ousting him from the event. Lord MacGuffin wasn't disappointed in Finlay. He had tried his best and given it his all.

'You showed spirit, me boy. You still do my heart proud. There are plenty lasses back home who are waiting for ye anyway. It was still thrilling to see ye do battle with the fair and fierce princess, though.', Ewan said, patting his stout boy on the back, beaming with pride.

Blane stepped toward the Princess, blade in hand. He wasn't too skilled in handling weapons and as usual, was quite clumsy, even with the lessons Douglas, his father had painstakingly given him. Douglas was getting irate at his son's klutsyness. This bout would be a cake walk for the Princess, and to his chagrin it was. But Blane held his head high and was able to land at least _one_ blow on her side, scoring him one point.

'Did ya see that ? I landed one right when she was about to strike me, dad !', Blane said, intelligable only to his dad. Blane was a quick talker and not many understood him when he spoke, but Douglas nodded and clapped his hand on his boy's shoulder.

'You did good m'boy. You give honor to Clan MacGuffin.', old MacGuffin stated, with a smirk on his face.

Lastly, Alistair made his entrance. He wasn't showing off like he had before. He was much more stoic, mysterious and inticing. It was as if the years away had matured him and he had become more desireable. Merida found herself slightly smitten at the raven haired lad, but she didn't allow her feelings to determine this battle. Again, she went in swinging, watching his movements to determined when she could get a hit. No matter what she did, Alistair feinted the opposite direction and counterattacked, landing a hit on either side of her frame, scoring points for his clan. Lord Tavis Macintosh was practically crowing at this. His son's physical fitness in obstacle course evasion day in and day out had done his son good. There was nothing that could catch the young Lord off guard.

Merida had been fairly bested. She lifted her sword to Knight Alistair, and he humbly accepted.

'May whatever fate brings us be happy, and may I be able to equal to you in all things, M'Lady.', he said, taking her dainty hand in his. He had remembered her bravery when she was just a teenager, standing up to Mord'u and protecting her mother when she had been transformed into a bear by her impulsiveness. He had always admired her character and free spirit. She would not be subsurvient to him. In fact, she would be making decisions. He could even see her becoming a marvelous mother. But first, he wanted to know just how much they had in common together. This would come in time, but his heart was already whispering to him that this union would be a most happy one, even though he was still astonished he had won the lovely Princess' hand.

Chapter 2-Will O' The Wisps

'Come along with me !', Merida beckoned, as she hoisted herself on the back of Angus, her trusty steed. Alistair was intriegued. He had a riding horse back in his kindgom named Rory, a thoroughbred, unlike Angus, which was a Clydesdale. Angus was _huge_ and powerful, a mighty beast. Alistair seemed to have won the horse over with his endless supply of carrots and patience. Besides, Alistair had a magnetism about him and it was hard not to be spellbound in his presense. Suddenly, wisps began to appear.

'Wisps ? Again ?', she said, in a hushed reverent tone.

'Follow them.', Alistair encouraged, grasping her tenderly around the waist as they galloped forward. There was a stream ahead that she had never seen and plenty of fish. She didn't need a fishing rod, just her bow. Alistair joked,

'I should be treating _you _to dinner not the other way around.', he nudged her playfully in the side.

'You'll have plenty of time to do that later, Al.', she said. Alistair had let no one else, except his friends call him Al but from Merida's lips, it was poetry. He felt his heart quaver, especially when he saw her hunting fish. She was incredibly resourceful. He had nearly forgotten how complete she was. Alistair tried his hands at catching fish bare handed, and oddly, his dexterity was pretty good. The fish were very slick but they had quite a hall in their fishing. They ate together, talked and laughed. Alistair became a bit bold and lightly touched Merida's untamed hair, which, though free and wiry was soft just as she was. He moved his hand to her cheek and tenderly stroked it.

'You truly are a beauty. You know, that first time when I saw you, I was smitten. I couldna take my eyes off ye.', he admitted. She studied his eyes, and moved closer to him. Slowly, her lips met his and they kissed passionately, sighs escaping them. He had to catch his breath for a moment. Splashing his face with water to cool down, he laughed.

'I am certain there is more to look forward to when we are wed. Ah, but had I known your lips were so tempting...', Alistair began, waxing poetic.

'I had no idea you were a bard.', Merida said. Unexpectedly, Alistair swept her into his arms and carried her back to Angus. She protested a bit.

'I can guide myself to my horse on my own, Al.', she avered.

'Yes, but like me, you are tired. You can rest your head on my back. I swear by God no harm will come to ye. I will make certain of that.', he said, genteely. He was fierce but gentle, and his patience was impressive. He certainly had grown up since the last time they had officially met. They had quite a few things in common, including spending time in nature and climbing mountains together. He was truly handsome inwardly and outwardly, and her love only continued growing for him.

Chapter 3-Bound as One

The time had finally arrived for Merida's wedding. She would soon be Merida Macintosh. DunBroch and Macintosh's would become one at last. The other kingdoms had found lasses to marry of royal lines for themselves. Even the triplets, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris had found princesses of their own that were in DunBroch. The three were fetching, like their father and persuasive like their mother. They were teenagers and they still managed to get themselves into mischief, particularly with Maudie, keeper of the castle and nurse to the children while they were growing up.

Tavis could barely keep himself from weeping from sheer joy. His baby boy was getting hitched at long last. He had waited patiently for _years_ for this jovial moment. He was swelling with the thought that his daughter-in-law was fiesty, resourceful, brilliant, and kind. He wasn't really certain of how he should present himself around her, but with Alistair's lead, he caught on quickly.

Alistair stood at the altar in full regalia, banners waving boldly bearing the Macintosh symbol. He couldn't stop grinning, and he almost felt like pinching himself. Before long, Merida traipsed down the aisle in the most beatific wedding dress he had ever seen. Anna, a young cousin of the DunBroch line, was the flowergirl in this grand event. She was skipping and singing merrily as she spread flowers all about the red carpet. Harris, Hamish and Hubert, though technically not boys, cooperated in holding the pillow where the rings lay. Both rings had Celtic knots, signifying the eternal links between both clans and their never ending love for each other.

'You look magical.', Alistair said, with a lump in his throat as Merida joined hands with him. He actually felt his knees knocking, but with a deep breath and a slow exhale, he had calmed his nerves. The bishop came to bless them, read the typical vows, have them exchange rings and then bind their hands together in their clan's plaid together, symbolizing their unity.

Once all this took place, merry bagpipes filled the room and there was singing, dancing, eating and revelry. Alistair swept Merida into his arms again, kissing her. She felt lighter than air in his arms. Soon she would be his Queen in a castle of their own, but first she would say her farewells to her family. It wasn't neccesarily goodbye forever, she would come to visit for festivals and holidays, but she wouldn't be seeing her mom, dad or brothers as often.

Chapter 4-Plenty of Room to Roam

The Kingdom of Scarborough was vast. It had been past down from lord to lord over the years until the current Macintosh clan had become its gentry. Merida was shown around Alistair's massive castle, the many rooms, cooridors, secret passageways and then suddenly, he placed his hands over her eyes.

'Where are you taking me now ?', she asked, inquisitively, trusting him in his leading. He would not allow her to misstep, lest she fall. Cautiously, he continued to direct her.

'Tis a place I do most of my reflection and yea, even training.', Alistair said. He took his hands from her eyes. An audible gasp came from her lips as she viewed the glorious rose garden. Every rose of each color filled the garden. It was a labyrinth that had pathways leading to an al fresco dining area, and even a place where the two of them (or little ones in the future) to spar.

'This garden is stupendous. I have never seen anything more beautiful, except for the whole of Scarborough. I felt I was going to have some homesickness, but my heart doesn't ache so harshly for DunBroch.', Merida stated, honestly. Alistair was pleased that Merida's heart wasn't hurting and that she was happy. He wanted to keep her that way.

'You are the most beautiful rose in the garden, a white, starry rose, full of purity and mirth.', Alistair said, admiring his bride once more. He felt a youthful blush rise to his cheeks simply looking upon her. Merida hitched up her skirts and began laughing. 'Come catch me !', she beckoned, and raced up the stairs into the large bedroom he had specially crafted for them both.

The two newlweds couldn't be separated all that night from each other, awakening in each others arms after a night of vigorous and passionate love making. Both of their hairstyles were frizzy and wild, Merida's wilder than usual. Alistair had to laugh in spite of himself and trailed kisses along Merida's arm, nibbling her neck.

'Morning to you too, bed head.', she said with a snort. He chuckled. He had no idea she snorted, which made her infinitely more attractive to him.

'I'll be making breakfast. Sleep a little while longer if you like.', Alistair said, kissing her again and allowing his lips to linger on hers. She sighed and let him go. He quickly dressed and sashayed down the hall like a warrior coming home from a victorious battle against the Normans, or even the Romans.

Epilogue 

Before long, Merida was pregnant and had later given birth to fraternal twins, Leah and Abhain. The two were inseperable and spoiled rotten by their extended family back in DunBroch. It seemed Leah had a liking for the bow and arrow like her mother, while Abhain was the stronger of the two, sensational at throwing discus and cabers. Leah and Abhain were well loved and adored by everyone, adorable and curious, getting themselves into mischeif, but Bonnefoi, the family Mastiff, kept everyone in line whenever Merida and Alistair were occupied with royal duties. No matter what the two of them did, they were incredibly happy in doing it as a team. Even apart from each other, their influence was never far. Day after day, they watched Leah and Abhain grow stronger and brighter, the kingdom someday to be guided by their capable hands. To witness this was a miracle. Every day, a new adventure ensued, keeping parents and servants of Scarborough occupied. But every single moment was precious and sacred, full of laughter, astonishment and overall thankfullness for being alive.

The End


End file.
